UNDETERRED
by justwhenyouthought
Summary: quinn makes a mistake... rachel felt betrayed... can quinn makes everything all right again with rachel?


she's looking at the her cellphone..

no, actually, staring at it...

quinn is thinking if she should call rachel at this very moment.. it was exactly 2 months ago after the moment even in her dreams she didnt expect to happen...

2 months ago...

rachel and quinn went to a bar and she really got drunk at that time... while rachel was dragged by some of their friends outside, quinn was approach by florence - her ex girlfriend for 3 years..

she can still freshly remember the pain and hurt in rachel's eyes when she saw them making out in one of the vip rooms in the bar...

"Quinn, baby are you the-"

Quinn quickly pulled away from florence but the girl didnt let her go..

florence stopped savaging quinn's neck and asked, "Quinn who is she? ow, forget about her, let's just go to my place.. just like the old times, what you think?"

Quinn's so drunk, she's on the edge of not knowing and seeing what's really happening at the moment.. all she could feel is that a warm body was pressed against hers... oblivious to the fact that it wasnt rachel...

rachel was so shocked that she saw a familiar face.. she know this girl, and she remembered that this was the only girl quinn had dated before they became a couple. and rachel also knew that quinn was left behind by this woman without any explanation. Her heart starts to feel like it's being squeezed so tight to fit in a jar.. she felt like a million needles were being stabbed in her vulnerable little heart... she couldnt believe this was happening...

rachel shook her head to clear her mind and she grabbed quinn's hand.. "quinn we have to go... come on.."

but florence had something in mind" uh uh, no she's with me.. you leave!"

for quinn everything was so hazy and blurry.. but she somehow figured that there was rachel and florence shouting at each other.. she realized that whatever she did with florence a few minutes ago is really terrible and she had to say sorry to rachel and get them out of the bar...

so in a lightning spped she grabbed the hands that she thought belonged to rachel and yanked her out...

rachel was stunned to see the scene unflod before her... she was now standing all by herself in the middle of the vip room.. did quinn just left with her ex girlfriend? did she just left me here without saying anything? are they back together now and now she's leaving rachel?

rachel couldnt hold it anymore and dropped to her knees on the floor, sobbing all through her heartache.

Present

rrriiinnngggg...

rrriiinnngggg...

rrriiinnngggg...

her cellphone's ringing and yet rachel couldn't find the strength to pick answer it.

she only know of one person who would call her at 2am in the morning... only one person whom she havent seen in two months... the only person she wished to be with every night...

She broke her... she managed to strip off all the emotions she thought she knew she could feel... and yet right now, for two straight months, she felt nothing... NUMB.

and yet, the craving she feels for this person never left her soul... she missed her so much, she wasnt able to sleep at night without exhausting herself from too much crying...

finally, she decided to pick up her phone and answer it..

"he- hello?" rachel said..

nothign could be heard except fo the rush of air..

"hello?" repeated by the girl..

the air was so thick with unknown force but still it felt heartbreaking... rachel was about to disconnect the call but suddenly she heard a familiar intro of a song...

Darlin' I can't explain

Where did we lose our way

Girl it's drivin' me insane

rachel felt that tug in her heart, both relieve yet that tug felt painful.

And I know I just need one more chance

To prove my love to you

If you come back to me

I'll guarantee

That I'll never let you go

rachel heard a sob..one, two, three... and then she heard her clearing her voice at the other end of the phone...

Can we go back to the days our love was strong

Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong

Can somebody tell me how to get things back

The way they use to be

Oh God give me a reason

I'm down on bended knee

quinn started singing along the chorus of the song. trying so hard to fight the lump on her throat which makes her singing so hard and painful. she knew she had to do this. she loved rachel so much to just let her go.

I'll never walk again until you come back to me

I'm down on bended knee

Rachel felt her heart contracts.. the heaviness of her breathing suggests that she was having difficulties holding whatever she is feeling right now.. hearing her voice again on the other line makes her heart fall deep in a hole and then shatters, but at the same time she dont want this feeling to end...

the next thing she heard after the song, "B-baby, i-i missed you so bad. Please t-alk to me." Sob...

rachel knew she had to do this "i can't... you broke me quinn'...

PS: just let me know if you want me to continue this or i could stop there.. thanks!


End file.
